


Flashback

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s), Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Many years after the Kurta clan massacre and believing he was the only survivor, Kurapika reunites with Chrollo, his first love.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/gifts).



> First of all, happy birthday sis <3 It's a small detail, but I hope you like it uwu 
> 
> Notes: In this AU, Chrollo is a kurta and not part of the Phantom Troupe.

"May I help you with that?" Chrollo asked gently to a blue-haired lady who was struggling with a ruby bracelet. 

"Mn..." the lady just nodded energetically. 

While he was freeing her hand from the jewel, he could feel the intense gaze of a pair of blue eyes over him. 

"A male omega, how peculiar" she giggled 

"You are quite perceptive, Miss..." 

"Neon. Call me Neon" the girl said 

"Did my scent slip out?" he asked lowly, acting as if nothing had happened despite being worried deep inside.

"Nope! Your suppressants are working well, I just can tell you are one" Neon answered.

Chrollo took a moment to stare at her and smell her: she was clearly an omega, a mated one, displaying her mating mark with an off-shoulder white dress almost proudly. Rumor has it that omegas that have given birth develop a superior smell sense, is she already a mother?

"Did I say something odd?" Neon asked when he felt that Chrollo's gaze was a little too intense.

Chrollo just chuckled.

"No, you just surprised me," he said casually "I heard there are only a few male omegas in this part of the continent"

"Yes! Is that why you are hiding your scent?"

Chrollo thought about the question, it was usual for unmated omegas to hide their scents. Although this was not his case, scent suppressors helped him to regulate the mess his heats had been since his alpha left him. 

"...kind of" 

Both of them stared at each other in silence until Chrollo talked again.

"How rude of me, my name is Chrollo"

"Nice to meet you, Chrollo!"

He wasn't expecting to find such a lovely company in an event sponsored by the mafia. Initially, he just wanted to go undercover as one of the jewelry workers to steal something valuable and then escape, but he got caught in a conversation with Neon. 

"Are you going to buy the bracelet, Miss Neon? We also have other models if you want to try on more stuff" Chrollo asked in his employee persona, he wanted to leave the real bracelets to the nice lady before replacing the jewels for fake ones. 

"Mmm, maybe! But I really want this one" Neon said picking the ruby bracelet "I'm just waiting for my husband" 

Before either of them could speak, a blond man entered the room.

"Ah! Kurapika, here!" Neon waved her hands to get the man's attention.

Chrollo froze in that mere place, he could hear his own heartbeat. It has been a long time since he heard that name. He looked at the man approaching them, he could never mistake the beautiful face and body, even if he was now wearing an expensive black suit instead of their traditional clothes. Undoubtedly, years had done justice to his first love. 

"Chrollo, this is my husband, Kurapika," Neon said cheerfully once Kurapika stood next to her.

Kurapika flinched awkwardly when he heard the other man's name, Neon interpreted his reaction as displeasure.

"Tell me what you want quickly, I have a lot of things to do," Kurapika said 

"Why are you being so mean to me right now? I hate when you act this way!" Neon pouted.

Kurapika sighed. "Just pick something" 

After he bought the bracelet, he practically dragged his wife out of the building while she was complaining about his lack of modals with the employees. What she didn't know is that her husband couldn't stand near Chrollo. 

Once the couple left the place, Chrollo just escaped discreetly, he wasn't in the mood to steal after seeing Kurapika. Has he recognized him? Of course, he did, he was so uncomfortable! That wasn't the sweet reunion he waited for. How such a thing could be possible now? Kurapika found another mate, but the mark on his shoulder proved he was still his omega. He touched carefully the mark, thinking that Neon has an identical one done by the same pair of teeth. 

Kurapika excused himself saying he had a lot of work, but the only thing he could think about was Chrollo. After so many years of their tragic separation, he had forgotten about the omegan scent that drove him crazy, instead, he filled his nostrils with Neon's scent. Actually, he just filled his empty life first with mafia work and then becoming Nostrade mafia's young boss when he married the heiress, although he eventually developed feelings for her and started a family with the girl. He created himself a new life, expecting to leave the painful memories from the massacre of his clan in the past... and he had made it until Chrollo appeared again. His body started to react as he remembered Chrollo's scent, wanting to be with him once again, but that was now impossible. 

"Young boss, a man wants to see you, he said he has business with you," a maid told this at the other side of the door of Kurapika's office. 

"Tell him to come in," Kurapika said, thinking the man was one of his partners. 

Kurapika's mouth fell open when he saw Chrollo entering the room. 

"Chrollo..."

"You didn't even say goodbye the other day" Chrollo walked to his desk with smooth steps like a cautious feline chasing his prey would do. 

"...how did you find me?" 

"It was easy to track you now that you are Kurapika Nostrade" 

Kurapika frowned at the way Chrollo pronounced his new name. 

"What do you want?" Kurapika asked, hoping Chrollo would disappear from his life.

"What I want..." Chrollo said while he sat on top of Kurapika's desk "...is you" he tilted his chin with a finger

"Don't be ridiculous" Kurapika answered as he closed his eyes, he didn't want to see Chrollo's long legs tempting him "You are not my mate anymore" 

"I was your mate first, that's not fair"

"I thought you died years ago during..." Kurapika gulped "...our clan's massacre. Sorry, Chrollo, it's too late for us" 

"I have been searching for you for years. I still have your mark on me, I belong to you" 

"But I don't, I have a family now"

"I was your family..." Chrollo said in a melancholic tone. 

The omega couldn't bear getting ignored, so he took Kurapika's left hand and pulled out his wedding ring. Kurapika stood up quickly to get back his ring from Chrollo's grip. 

"Give me back that" Kurapika was irritated by Chrollo's childish attitude

"I will return it to you once you have given me what I want" Chrollo answered playfully

Once they were close enough, Chrollo traced his perfect face features with a finger, Kurapika still had a delicate appearance yet his alpha nature made them so much sharp and tough. Chrollo's finger moved to the neck of his white shirt, trying to touch Kurapika's skin.

"I wish alphas had a mating mark too," Chrollo said gloomy "That way, you would still be mine" finally he kissed him on the neck softly. 

Kurapika moaned, Chrollo's body heat and the scent were too much for him. The omega smiled and started to kiss Kurapika, knowing the alpha won't reject him. Their kiss suddenly became passionate as Chrollo undid the buttons of Kurapika's shirt. 

"I can't..." Kurapika said after breaking the kiss "I can't do this to Neon" 

"I also feel bad for her, but let me have your body one more time. I promise I won't search you again" Chrollo begged.

Kurapika wasn't thinking when he agreed. He wasn't thinking at all, his mind was fogged by a desire he hadn't even felt in his biannual ruts, Chrollo's silky scent had such power. Once they were both naked, Chrollo laid down completely on the desk without caring about ruining Kurapika's documents with his prominent slick. 

"You are as needy as always," the blond man said 

Kurapika climbed onto him just like the first time they surrendered to each other, venerating his sensitive body with caresses until he got lost inside him. It was better than what he recalled, so hot and moist. He had missed the way Chrollo used to arched his back as if he were offering his chest to Kurapika, his cute squirms and whimpers, and the way his hips moved of their own. 

"Kurapika..." Chrollo moaned "Mark me again..." 

How could he refuse such an endearing request? Kurapika bit down where a mating mark was already, making the wound bleed again. Chrollo reached his orgasm when he felt Kurapika's teeth on his skin. However, that was not enough for him, he started to move his hips again, hoping Kurapika would move as all. 

They continued mating after that, Kurapika was starting to feel sore from knotting Chrollo so much; but he couldn't help it, his poor Neon couldn't match Chrollo's endless stamina. 

Once they were both satisfied, they cuddled even though the wood of the desk felt cold again their skin. Chrollo touched the freshly made mating mark, knowing it would never fade. 

"It's time for you to go," Kurapika said after a while.

"Right..." Chrollo answered as he stands up to get dressed again. 

When they both finished fixing themselves, Chrollo leaned into Kurapika to give him a last kiss. Why are goodbye kisses always so sad?

Weeks after their last encounter, Chrollo started to feel off. He hasn't left his hiding place, all he did was wait for his alpha in the small nest he made. But that was not going to happen, the most rational part of himself knew, how does he explain it to his body? The first days after an omega is mated, he needs to be near his alpha, or else it would be dangerous for the omega's health. Chrollo had never experienced this abandonment, the first time Kurapika marked him, he was with him all the time. Although they were both young (Kurapika younger than him), the blond boy did a good job taking care of him, even the elders augured a long and happy relationship for them. 

The omega closed his eyes, he felt tired and nauseous, and he was cold. Although his body temperature was low, Chrollo felt a strange heat in his belly that wasn't there before, could it be that... he was pregnant? 

Kurapika had a dream about the first time he marked Chrollo as his. They were cuddling together, Chrollo was sore due to the bite, he was strong, but an omega nonetheless. When Kurapika woke up, he didn't see lustrous dark hair, instead, there was messy blue hair all around his face and the pillow. 

"Kurapika..." Neon whispered sleepily "I didn't say this before, but you smell so weird" 

"I did shower before-" 

"No" she interrupted him "You smell like another omega. A male one. I didn't know you like men!" 

Before Neon could say anything else, Kurapika kissed her quiet.

"That shouldn't matter anymore," he said softly

Neon pouted, his answer didn't seem to satisfy her. But he was saying the truth, he couldn't be with Chrollo at this point. Still, the man will always be his first love, he won't forget him.


End file.
